The princess and the magician
by Bambina13
Summary: What happens when Felicita walks around the court yard by herself in the dark? warning lemon rated M pleas comment and check out my other stories.


A/N: I noticed there's not a lot of Debito and Felicita fan fictions so I thought I would write one so enjoy. I do not own arcana familial.

Felicita walked around the grounds of the house taking in the night view when a invisible hand grabbed her pulling her behind the church. Her screams where muffled by a hand.

"Bambina calm down." Debito said appearing behind her.

"Debito if I didn't know better I would have thought that you were trying to give me a heart attack." Felicita said accusingly. She turned around to see Debito staring at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Debito what are you…" Before she could finish her sentence Debito was crushing his warm mouth to hers. Felicita felt Debito's hands sliding down her back towards her southern regain cupping her rear. Debito's mouth moved from her wet tingling lips to her exposed neck. He began to suck and nip at her neck making her moan and squeak in pleasure.

"Bambina the noises you make are so sexy. They really turn me on." Debito said in the crock of her neck.

"Debito what the hell do think your doing?" Felicita asked in shock.

"I'm just trying to give you some pleasure Bambina." Debito said in a low sexy voice. His hands roamed from her butt to her breast. Debito smashed his lips against Felicita's to muffle he scream of pleasure.

"s-stop." Felicita tried to say through moans.

"Bambina let your body give into the pleasure you know you love it." Debito said. Debito looked at his cute Bambina with her red flushed face. She was breathing heavily from the pleasure of having Debito's hands traveling up and down her body.

"Bambina would you like to continue this in my room?" Debito asked already knowing her answer.

"Yes." Felicita whispered blushing madly. Debito smirked with victory throwing Felicita over his shoulder and turning invisible. Debito opened the door to his room throwing Felicita softly on to the bed. Debito crawled over Felicita with lust in his eye. Debito slowly unbutton her shirt reviling her lacey black bra.

"What a naughty Bambina." Debito said ripping her shirt and bra off. Debito looked down at her naked chest. He admired her smooth pale skin of her stomach running his hands up and down her smooth skin. Goose bumps rose on her skin as she felt the cold touch her skin. Felicita's nipples roused and perked up waiting for Debito to touch her breast. Debito placed his mouth on her breast swirling his tongue around her nipple. Felicita let out a moan arching her back to give him more access to her breast. Debito's hand ran up her long smooth leg. He played with the hem of her skirt. Felicita felt his hand rub her wet panties rubbing her little pebble.

"A little excited are we Bambina." Debito said smiling at Felicita. Debito sat up and took off his shirt. Felicita was mesmerized by how well built he was he had a six pack that would put every man to sham.

"Are you liking what your seeing Bambina?" Debito said enjoying seeing Felicita's whole face go red. Debito slowly pulled down Felicita's skirt along with her panties. Before Felicita knew what was happing Debito was hovering over her looking her dead in the eyes.

"Are you ready for this Bambina?" He asked seriously.

"Yes." She said. Debito positioned himself at her entrance while hooking her soft legs around his waist. Debito slowly entered her seeing the pain expression she had on her face.

"Bambina pleas relax." Debito said as he felt her barrier.

"But it hurts." She said as tears ran down her face.

"I'm going to break it fast so pleas calm down." He said petting her hair with pure love in his eye.

"Okay." She said. Debito thrusted quickly ripping the barrier. Felicita screamed in pain tears rushing down her cheeks. Debito kissed her tears away comforting her.

"Do you want me to pull out?" He asked which was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No I just need to get use to it." Felicita said.

"Do you want me to continue?" Debito asked.

Felicita nodded her head and Debito pumped in and out of her slowly till it was to much. The beast in side Debito came out as he pumped in and out of her harder and faster. Felicita was moaning in pleasure and was screaming out his name. Debito came and finally slowed down but didn't pull out. Debito laid his head between Felicita's breast feeling her heart beating fast.

"Finally Bambina is mine." Debito said before drifting to sleep.

A/N: I'm sorry if its really bad its my first time writing a story about something like this. Pleas comment and check out my other story True Love.


End file.
